Now That I'm with You
by Katia Dashwood
Summary: Draco and Hermione celebrate Voldemort's defeat and wedding bells chime. Sequel to My Future with You.
1. Chapter 1

After they Apparated to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Hermione went into the sitting room with the rest of the Order. Snape and Dumbledore were there with Draco's mum.

'Where's Draco?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'He's fine, Hermione,' Snape answered. 'He's just being hidden elsewhere for the time being.'

'Thank goodness,' Hermione breathed out. 'My parents? My sister?' she remembered, looking inquiringly at Dumbledore.

'Also under protection. I believe they will be here soon. Here they come now, in fact,' he said, motioning to the fireplace.

Hermione turned and embraced her parents, who were covered in soot and ash from the fireplace on the other end. They never could remember to have the chimney sweep come every year. Tonks stood to the side, smiling softly. She had gone to fetch them as soon as the alarm was raised at Hogwarts.

'I love you two,' Hermione said, her face buried against her father's chest. She released him, hugged her mother, and then her sister, and turned back around.

'Hermione, there is someone whom I believe you should meet again, properly,' Snape told her. 'May I present Hermione Granger to you Narcissa? Hermione, this is Narcissa Black, previously Narcissa Malfoy.'

Hermione wiped the soot from her hands.

'I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Black,' Hermione said politely, extending her hand.

'And I you, Hermione' Narcissa said, shaking her hand. 'And please, call me Narcissa.'

Ron and Harry looked sick at Snape's uncharacteristic behaviour. The adults introduced themselves to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, except for the Weasleys, who had already made their acquaintances.

When introductions and other such formalities were over, Mrs Weasley shooed them all into the dining room.

The table was set with a dark blue tablecloth, and shiny silverware with gold plates and crystal glassware.

'Welcome, to the Order of the Phoenix,' Dumbledore said grandly.

Hermione was stunned, as they all were. Then she smiled and hugged her friends. Harry and Ron whooped and were clapped on the back by Mr Weasley and Remus. Mrs Weasley hugged each of them.

'I'm so proud of you all,' she said, beaming at them.

Then Fred and George arrived, shouting raucously, which created even more of a din in the crowded room. Dumbledore seemed unfazed by it all and merely stood there, with a twinkle in his eye once more. Snape and Narcissa were the only quiet ones, and stood by themselves to the side of the room. Hermione went over to them.

'Truce, Professor?' Hermione said, extending her hand cautiously.

'Call me Severus, Hermione,' Snape said. 'Of course, not in school. The other students will think I've gone soft,' he added wryly.

He shook her hand. Narcissa nudged him.

'And we wanted you to be the first to know. And Draco, but we don't know when he can come,' he said. 'Narcissa has agreed to be my wife.'

The room fell completely silent.

Mrs Weasley was the first to come over to profess her congratulations to Snape, and best wishes to Narcissa. Next Tonks and Mr Weasley came over. Remus and Moody stayed where they were and just raised their glasses to them. Harry and Ron, ever mature for their age, gawped at their professor and ex-arch-enemy's mother until Ginny gave them a severe glare. Then they went over as well.

After everyone had settled down and the meal was complete, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George helped to clean the dishes. The boys, incidentally, ended up just as sudsy as the dishes. Then, it was time to go up to bed.

'Professor,' Harry called to Snape, as the elder wizard was leaving the room.

'Yes, Harry,' Snape said, probably for the first time using Harry's given name.

Harry extended his hand.

Snape shook it. 'I look forward to grading your essay,' he said.

'Essay?' Ron and Harry yelped.

Snape laughed something none of them had ever heard, except for Dumbledore, who remembered the sound from long ago, when Snape and Lily had been together. The Headmaster smiled softly. Snape had finally found contentment again.

'No essay,' Snape said. 'But I will continue to hold you two to the same standard I have come to expect from your Potions work.'

_Snape laughing. And making a joke. Will the world never cease to amaze me?_

She showed her parents to their room, and her sister to her room, then went to bed herself. She heard Fred and George whistling in the hallway when, presumably, Harry and Ginny kissed goodnight in the hallway. Needless to say, Ginny hexed them. Hermione smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Several days passed as the Ministry rounded up the rest of the Death Eaters. The Order refused to allow Hermione, Harry and Ron to help even though they were legally of age. They were being kept under strict house arrest until the wizarding world had settled down a bit.

The fourth morning after Voldemort's defeat, Hermione groggily rubbed her eyes and swung her feet out of bed. She glanced over at the bed in which her sister slept. She was still slumbering soundly. Hermione pulled her house robes on over her spaghetti strap top and pyjama pants, without clasping the robes shut, and she Apparated into the kitchen.

'Coffee?' asked a voice.

'Draco!' Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

'I'm so glad to see you,' she laughed. Her lips met his, and they kissed.

'Feels like I haven't done that in weeks,' Draco said, as they drew apart.

'Same here,' Hermione said. 'But it's only been a few days,' she whispered. Draco grinned, raised his eyebrows, and kissed her again. They broke apart some time later, after Fred and George Apparated into the kitchen.

'Finally,' said Fred. 'You two have always had that unresolved sexual tension going.'

'And now you're resolving it,' George finished.

'Was it really that obvious?' Draco asked.

'Well, I'd say you beat Ginny and Harry on the snog-scale, so yeah, it was quite obvious,' Fred said, pretending to look serious.

'You know what I meant,' Draco said with a huff.

'Oh yes, you were always looking at each other in school, I'm surprised that it took you two this long, actually,' George said. A door slammed upstairs. 'And that would be our dear sweet Ginevra, up at last.'

'We'd better go prevent her from going back to bed in another room' Fred said, and they both Apparated.

'Alone again,' Hermione said.

'Hermione,' Draco said suddenly.

'Yes?' she responded, looking at him curiously.

He got down on one knee.

'Will you marry me?' he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

'Yes,' Hermione agreed, smiling.

Draco pulled the ring out of his pocket, an elegant gold band, with a diamond set between a ruby and an emerald. He slid it onto Hermione's finger. Then he got up off the floor, and sat in a chair.

Hermione smiled contentedly and situated herself on his lap.

'Remember the first time you sat in my lap?' Draco asked.

'Ginny came in and stopped whatever would have happened,' laughed Hermione.

'Ten to one she does it again,' said Draco, tilting his head to kiss her.

Sure enough, Ginny came in the door that very moment. Hermione, unsuccessfully, tried to get up off of Draco. Considering the fact that her parents would soon be down, and her father didn't need a heart attack from seeing all of this close contact, Hermione whispered something in Draco's ear so he would let her go. He grinned and released her.

'You naughty girl,' Ginny scolded teasingly.

'I was just sitting on his lap, Ginny,' Hermione defended, pouring some coffee.

'I was referring to whatever you whispered in his ear,' Ginny said. Hermione smirked. 'See, I knew it was naughty.'

'What was it?' Ginny asked.

'Ginny! That why I whispered it, so you couldn't hear!' Hermione exclaimed. 'I'll tell you later,' she muttered as she passed Ginny on her way back to the table.

'I heard that,' Draco said.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him, and Ginny left the room again.

'Heard what?' asked Fred, walking in.

'All of those things Ginny said to Harry?' asked George. 'Not to mention all the things Harry said to her...'

'What did Harry say, to whom?' Mr Weasley inquired, as he came in.

'Good morning Mr Weasley,' Hermione greeted, in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

'To whom?' Mr Weasley asked. 'And why shouldn't it be mentioned?'

'He was saying something to Ginny and George was being sarcastic about the other bit,' Draco spoke up.

'Oh. Can't believe they said anything at all to each other. I saw them snogging at the end of the hallway,' Mr Weasley said.

Draco looked rather shocked that Mr Weasley didn't seem to care about that.

Mr Weasley saw his face and chuckled. 'Never have I been happier now that Ginny and Harry are dating. I do wish they would be a bit more discreet, but what with yesterday's events, I can overlook their rendezvous in the hall.'

Mrs Weasley came in and began making pancakes. 'Arthur, dear, you need to have a word with Harry...'

'They can hardly get married until after Ginny graduates,' Mr Weasley told her.

'Yes, well, I do wish that they wouldn't hide in the hallway and scare me half to death when I open a door,' Mrs Weasley said.' Hermione, could you set that table, please?'

Hermione busied herself with this task, and went over to the cupboard to get out some plates.

'And are there wedding bells in your future?' Mrs Weasley asked casually as Hermione passed her with the stack of plates.

'Well,' Hermione said, as she placed the dishes on the tables, 'We haven't picked a date yet, since we haven't told my parents. Draco will speak to my father when we Floo my parents back home.'

Draco choked on his coffee. Hermione flicked her wand at him, and muttered, 'Anapneo.'

'When will the all clear be given, by the way?' she asked Mrs Weasley, ignoring her startled fiancé.

'Today. The last Death Eater has been either killed or captured, which is why Severus brought Draco here,' Mr Weasley told her.

Just then, Harry came in, talking to Remus.

'So, Hermione, we're going back to school next week,' he said, somewhat grumbly.

'We've all still got to finish NEWTs,' Hermione reminded him. 'We need them to become Aurors.'

'And, we've got your wedding to plan,' Ginny said. 'With my help of course.'

'Of course, Gin,' Hermione murmured. 'Where's Ron, by the way?'

'Sleeping,' Harry said.

'Fred,' Hermione said. 'Why don't you go wake him up?'

'Brilliant idea,' he said, grinning, and Disapparated with a pop.

'I'll go get my parents and my sister,' Hermione said.

'Are we taking them back home _directly _after breakfast?' Draco asked.

'Yes,' Hermione said. 'And we are going to tell them about us.'

Later, while her parents said good-bye to the Weasleys, and Snape and Narcissa, Hermione went to find Draco, who was pacing, alone in the kitchen.

'Hey,' she said softly. 'Nervous?'

'Me? I don't get nervous,' Draco denied, running a hand through his hair.

'Oh, really?' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. 'Come on, my dad won't get mad, or anything like that. My parents know about the prophecy. And even if my father did get mad, we'd still get married. It will be fine,' she assured him. She took his hand in hers, and they walked over to the fireplace, where everyone was waiting. Mrs Weasley had already thrown Floo Powder on the flames.

Hermione went through after her parents and sister. 'Granger residence,' she said clearly.


	2. Chapter 2

'Won't you stay for a cup of tea?' asked Mrs. Granger.

'Thank you, Mrs. Granger,' Draco said, still scared out of his wits, overlooking the fact that Hermione's mum and dad had been notified of the prophecy and knew Hermione and Draco were in love.

'Call me Jane, dear,' Mrs. Granger said. She then told Hermione's little sister, Emilie, to start some water boiling.

Hermione nudged Draco in the ribs.

'Er- Mr. Granger,' he started.

'John,' Hermione's dad said.

'John,' Draco repeated. 'Sir, I, er-...' He looked up at the ceiling and back to Hermione's dad. 'May I have Hermione's hand in marriage?' he got out.

'Of course,' Mr. Granger said. 'But mind, if you break her heart, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do.'

'I understand,' Draco said. 'But I promise I won't break her heart.'

Hermione's mum went over to Draco and hugged him, then her daughter.

'Oh, I'm so pleased!' she exclaimed. 'Granted, eighteen is a bit young...'

'In the wizarding world it isn't so uncommon,' Hermione told her. 'Especially not during or right after Dark Times. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got married soon after getting out of school and they're still going strong.'

'Who's married?' Emilie asked, carrying a tray into the room, laden with cups of tea, which had mysteriously readied itself so quickly.

'I was mentioning Ron's parents,' Hermione told her as they all sat down in the sitting room.

'Well, I hope so,' Emilie said dryly. They have, what, seven kids?'

They all sipped their tea in silence.

Emilie broke it. 'So, when are you two going to get married, then?' she asked bluntly to Draco and Hermione.

'Well, we haven't set a date yet,' Draco said.

'Sometime after we graduate,' Hermione said. She extended her hand for Emilie to look at her ring, noticing how her sister was eyeing her hand.

Emilie raised an eyebrow.

'This is some ring,' she said approvingly. She looked at Draco curiously. 'You must be filthy rich,' she said unabashedly.

'Emilie,' Mrs. Granger hissed.

Draco just laughed.

'Yes, well, I suppose you could say that, though I think I would prefer to call it something else.'

'Such as...' Emilie said, earning herself a frown from her mother.

'Abundantly wealthy,' Draco said.

'I'm to be a bridesmaid, of course, aren't I?' Emilie announced. 'Unless you don't do that sort of thing at wizarding weddings.'

'No, we do,' Hermione said.

'And you'll buy me dress robes instead of a dress, right?' Emilie asked her.

'If that's what you want,' Hermione said, laughing.

Later in the day, when Hermione refused to take Emilie back for another night at Number Twelve, her sister got mad and threw a fit, the door to her room slamming behind her though she didn't touch it.

'Your sister is a _witch_,' Draco commented as they walked down the hall in Grimmauld Place, having just Flooed back.

'I know. Two witches in the same Muggle family,' Hermione grinned. 'I'm sure Dumbledore is tickled to death. She turns eleven and May 11th, so he should be visiting my parents soon.'

'Have you told her she's a witch?' Draco asked.

'One time I caught her reading one of my books and fooling around with my wand when I came out of the shower. I told her she had better not do it again, because she and I would be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Even though I did magic the summer before First Year, and _I_ didn't get any warnings or anything. But she's been using magic since she came to Headquarters several days ago. She knows she can't get caught when the magic folk around her are of age.'

'She figured it out on her own?' asked Draco. 'She's clever like you, then?'

'Yes,' Hermione said, nodding. 'And she also has a mischievous streak in her, like Ginny and the twins, hence her sneaking of my books.'

'Well, Hogwarts should be an interesting place next year I'm sure,' Draco said. 'If it weren't for the gap in their ages, she and Ginny would get on famously.'

'They met last summer, and trust me, even with the gap, they do,' said Hermione. 'Though it's more like Ginny showing my sister things, and egging her on than them plotting schemes together. It gave my mother a heart attack when she saw Emilie using wandless magic the other night.'

Draco whistled.

'I can't imagine someone like Fred or George who can use wandless magic.'

'I imagine she'll rival them in detentions,' Hermione smirked.

In the sitting room were Narcissa, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. Draco and Hermione came in and sat down on the couch.

'Hermione, would you like to go shopping for wedding robes today?' Mrs. Weasley queried. 'Or do you want to wait until your mother can go?'

'We can pick her up on the way,' Hermione said. 'I know she would be happy to go shopping in wizarding shops.'

'How about we leave now?' Mrs. Weasley said, rising.

'That sounds lovely,' Hermione replied. 'Oh, but I have to get more money from my father and get it changed. He won't have enough cash on hand. Can I buy on credit and pay later?'

'I'm sure you could buy on credit at any store you go to,' said Narcissa. 'From now on, I believe you will be something of a celebrity.'

'Alright,' Hermione said. 'Let's go.'

'Okay,' Draco said, rising from the couch.

'Not _you,_ Dray,' Hermione said, pushing him back onto the couch. 'You don't see me in my dress until our wedding day.'

He looked rather disappointed to be left out. She kissed him then straightened out her robes.

'Where are we going?' she asked.

'I know a nice boutique in Ireland,' Narcissa suggested.

'Sure,' Hermione said. 'Let me go get my mum.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and the other witches returned, hours later, with several rather large boxes containing Hermione's wedding robes and Ginny's bridesmaid's robes. The other women went to hide the boxes while Hermione meandered into the drawing room.

Draco came up behind Hermione and slid his arms around her waist.

'I love you,' he said, nuzzling and kissing the nape of her neck.

'I love you too,' Hermione said, twisting around in his arms. She kissed him on the lips. 'What have you been up to while I was gone?' she inquired, pushing him down onto the couch before cuddling up comfortably in his lap.

'Facing the firing squad,' he replied, scowling. 'Ron and Harry have been threatening me all day long not to jilt you or they would murder me the Muggle way. _And_ they made me sign an oath not to sleep with you till then.'

'You already said you wouldn't,' she said exasperatedly. 'And it isn't their decision anyway. It's my decision to make, so they need to stop being so damn protective of me. When will they realise I'm not a little girl anymore?'

'Oh, trust me, Hermione,' Draco drawled, smirking as he let his gaze follow the cuves of her body. 'No one with eyes in their head thinks you are a little girl.'

'Draco!' Hermione playfully swatted him on the arm.

'What? It's true,' Draco defended.

'I never said it wasn't,' Hermione smirked back. 'I just don't think you should be saying things like that when people could be around.'

'And this is coming from a witch who is at this very moment ensconced on my lap,' Draco brought to her attention, raising an eyebrow.

'Should I get up?' asked Hermione sweetly.

'No, no, you are more than welcome to stay,' Draco said quickly. Then they heard the door slam and Mrs. Black's portrait begin to shriek. Hermione scooted over to sit next to Draco instead of on top of him.

Harry came in grumbling and flopped down on the opposite couch.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.

'Dinner won't be ready for another hour since you all spent so much time shopping,' he said.

'And I thought you were hungry for something else,' Ginny whispered in his ear, causing him to blush.

Hermione heard and bit back a laugh, while Draco remained oblivious to Ginny's comment. Ginny curled up next to Harry, practically on him, really.

'Just think,' she continued. 'Mum will be so pleased when we tell at her dinner that we're engaged.'

'Ginny!' Harry exclaimed.

'We could pretend to be surprised when you tell everyone at dinner,' Draco said. 'But I really doubt that it will shock anyone.'

'You two still have to wait until Ginny has graduated,' Hermione reminded them.

'And sign an oath of chastity, Harry,' Draco added wickedly.

'Already have,' Harry grumbled. 'Ron made me when Ginny and I started getting serious.'

'Bloody meddling boy,' Ginny laughed good-naturedly. Then her face sobered up. 'Did you all hear? Dad's just told us; the Death Eater Pansy killed at the final battle had tried to rape her in her own home once. And her father didn't try to stop him. Someone else had to stop him.'

Draco cast his eyes down to the floor.

'You?' Hermione whispered so no one else could hear her.

Draco nodded grimly.

Ginny had reprimanded Harry for something and was once again rattling off the news.

'And Dad also said that in the last minute raids by Death Eaters, before they were all brought to the Ministry, Cho Chang and Cormac McClaggen were killed.'

'I'm sorry about both of them, of course,' Hermione said. 'No one deserves to die like that. But Cormac _was_ such an arse!'

Ginny nodded. 'Fred once put a Nosebleed Nougat into his breakfast for saying something rude to Angelina.'

'He didn't ever say anything to you two, did he?' Harry asked, alarmed.

Ginny shook her head and then looked at her watch. She tugged at his hand.

'Come on, Harry, you promised you'd play Ron at chess and he's probably working out a strategy by now. You were supposed to meet him ages ago.'

'Oh, like he's back from visiting Luna,' Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny winked at him in what she thought was a covert way.

'Oh,' he said. 'Right. Well, er - Hermione, Draco, I'd better go then. See you at dinner.' He let himself be led out of the room by Ginny.

'Sheesh,' Draco said when they had left. 'It's a miracle Harry hasn't been murdered by her brothers by now the way he and Ginny carry on.'

'And yet he hasn't been killed,' Hermione said, tracing a finger down Draco's jaw line. He sucked in his breath as she ran the other hand up his chest and kissed him softly. 'Just as you didn't get killed by my father and he knows I'm staying in a house with you.' She kissed him again.

'Yes, but they think we're under adult supervision,' Draco said, guiding her closer, his hand on the small of her back.

'As you are,' Nymphadora's voice rang out from the doorway. She laughed when Draco jumped though he didn't remove his hand from its position.

'Hey Nymph,' Hermione said as Draco draped an arm across her shoulders. 'Any more news?'

Nymphadora sighed and sank into the couch.

'Fudge was killed last night. But in view of his work against Death Eaters and the fact that he has been found out to be on good terms with Dumbledore, Kingsley was appointed Minister for Magic instead of Rufus Scrimgeour.'

'Good,' said Hermione.

'And Molly says dinner will be ready earlier than planned,' Nymphadora added. 'So after you two are done up here, scoot down to the dining room.'

'We'll never be "done,"' Draco murmured in Hermione's ear as Nymphadora left the room. He took her hand in his as they followed Nymphadora to the food.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione went to wake Draco early. She shook his shoulder gently and he rolled over and gave her a somewhat sleepy grin.

'Today is the commemorative service for those who died,' Hermione reminded him. 'Get up and get dressed.'

'What're you wearing?' he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Hermione stepped back and twirled around. Her robes were simple and black.

Draco looked her up and down appreciatively, his eyes darkening.

'How can you look at me like that?' she wondered, smiling at him all the same. 'These robes aren't sexy.'

'But _you_ are,' Draco purred.

'Why thank you,' Hermione said. 'But you still need to get up and get dressed.'

Draco groaned and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

'But I haven't anything to wear,' he whined. 'I didn't go shopping yet or get my things fetched from Hogwarts.'

Hermione pulled robes from the wardrobe and tossed them at him.

'I had Harry pick some up when he went to Diagon Alley with Ron and Mrs. Weasley.'

Draco stripped off his shirt and pulled his robes on over his head before removing his pyjama bottoms.

'I know they aren't the absolute _finest_,' she said mockingly. 'But Harry didn't want to spend too much, since he didn't know what you wanted.'

'I notice yours aren't the _finest_ either,' Draco said. 'We shall have to remedy that after we get out of school.'

'We?' asked Hermione. 'Would you have the patience to shop with _me_?'

Draco gave her a semi-disbelieving look.

'Hermione, honestly,' he said. 'If I can go through shopping with my mother, I can shop with you.'

Hermione straightened the collar of Draco's robes and kissed him.

'Come along now,' she told him. 'Tonks has cars from the Ministry meeting us at the entrance to the tube station.'

The whole lot staying over at Grimmauld Place travelled to the meeting point for the cars and filed in. The train to Hogwarts for the service was leaving at seven, so they had to hurry if they were to arrive in a relatively inconspicuous manner, though their absences from school _had_ been noticed as out of the ordinary.

'The entire school must be here,' Draco murmured to Hermione as he placed a protective hand on the small of her back.

'Draco, the entire school _is_ here, because school is still in session, _we _have just been away from it,' Hermione reminded him.

McGonagall caught Hermione's eye and motioned for them to sit in the row behind the teachers. Ginny filed into the row of chairs, then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, the Weasleys, and the rest of the Order.

Hermione saw Percy standing with Rufus Scrimgeour and her jaw tightened. Then Percy came over to their row. Mrs. Weasley stood up her arms open wide. She sobbed into Percy's shoulder as he apologised over and over for how he had behaved. Everyone moved down a seat so that the repentant Percy could sit on the end beside his mother. The younger Weasleys and their father didn't look quite so ready to forgive and forget as Mrs. Weasley was.

Dumbledore rose and a hush blanketed the crowd.

'All of us here today, I am sure, have spent moments of silence, remembering those who died in that last battle against Voldemort,' he said. 'But let us do so again now.'

They all bowed their heads.

Dumbledore continued his speech after the passing of a couple of minutes.

'Those who died in protecting that gift of life, which we all hold so dear, would not wish for us; however, so stop living. Those who died gave their lives so that the rest of us could keep on living.'

Many others got up to speak after Dumbledore, but none were so well listened to as he was. Short speeches are, after all, the best speeches.

When the last person had said his piece and parents had said their goodbyes to their children and left, Dumbledore again stood at the front of the Great Hall. He smiled broadly at the room of students, teachers, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who blended in so remarkably well that the students who did not know them did not remark on the strangeness of their presence.

'I'm sure you all wish to celebrate the great happiness that we have won,' Dumbledore said. 'Therefore, classes will not resume until Monday, giving you five glorious days of freedom to yourselves. And I have one request to make before you all may go. Let us join together in the singing of our school's lovely song!'

A golden ribbon of words issued from the tip of his wand, so that they all could see lyrics.

'Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!'

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

The Weasley twins reprised their rendition of the school song in a mournful funeral march, though this time the effect was almost eerie in light of the reason for their assembly that day. They were the last ones to finish the song, of course. Hermione could have sworn she saw tears of joy and pain leaking out of Dumbledore's eyes, but he was gone in a swirl of robes out a side door before she could be sure of it.

Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's as they wended their way back to Hogsmeade with the rest of their friends. While the rest of the school began celebrating in earnest, their ride to Platform Nine and Three-quarters on the train was very quiet.

This sombre mood did not last long; however. Once back inside Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, everyone began to liven up again, in preparation for that night's solemnities. For, the finest celebrations would take place at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, the dining room was decorated with streamers and strings of golden bubbles, courtesy of Professor Flitwick, who had somewhat unexpectedly shown up as they were setting the table.

'Who's left at Hogwarts, really?' Ron asked as they all sat down. 'Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore are _all_ here.'

'Oh, there are enough who are at the school,' Hermione said. 'Besides, what can go wrong, with Voldemort out of the picture?'

'I'm more worried about wild parties than anything else,' Ron said.

'Like you wouldn't be a part of all that if we were there,' Ginny said, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Who is to say this will not be such a party?' Dumbledore said from behind them, winking. He gilded away, raising his glass to McGonagall as he approached her.

'I never know if he's serious or not,' Draco said uncomfortably.

'Why are you so embarrassed?' Hermione asked. 'So he overheard our conversation. He caught you and I snogging in the kitchen once. I don't see how anything could measure up against that.'

Ron spluttered on the gulp of Butterbeer he had just taken.

'He caught you two snogging in the kitchen? When was this?'

'Er- well, I suppose it was about eight years from now,' Draco said, unsure about how old they had been when Dumbledore had blasted them into their future lives.

'He didn't say a thing about it,' Hermione mused. 'But he has a twisted sense of humour, considering the fact that he sent us into the future at night and into the same bed.'

Ron gagged again and Harry had to pound him on the back top make him stop choking.

'Why didn't you tell us that before?' Ginny asked.

'I think they've told us quite enough,' Ron said. 'Remus,' he called. 'I've something I want to ask you.'

Draco smirked as Ron walked away and then he kissed Hermione.

June 28, 1997 _You are invited to witness the marriage between_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_&_

_Draco Gaylen Malfoy_

Draco had insisted that Blaise be his best man, even after Blaise repeatedly declined the honour. Apparently, he wanted to avoid Ginny, with whom he had had a brief fling two years previously. Ginny told him he shouldn't be so ridiculous and promised she wouldn't hex him. After all, they were both with other people. Blaise was engaged to a gorgeous Italian witch named Adrianna, to whom Hermione had taken immediately.

Hermione laughed as he finished his Best Man speech. Then, it was Draco's turn to stand up.

'If someone had told me a few years ago that I would be married to Hermione, I would've told them to go jump in the lake, and I would have even pushed them into it... In a relatively short time, Hermione and I have gone from enemies to lovers and in that time, I have learned many things.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

_Such as?_

'Well, no, not really,' Draco admitted. 'I already knew what Hermione's favourite book was long before we started talking, let alone dating. I already knew that she loves her "cat" and is one of the most loyal people you will ever meet in the entire course of your life. I already knew she is beautiful. I'm sure most of you are surprised by that statement. After all, I'm sure we all remember a time when I would profess the opposite, daily.'

Hermione smiled and swatted him on the arm.

'So, here's to us,' Draco finished, slightly more awkwardly than he wished.

When toasts were done, he held out his hand to Hermione.

'May I have this dance?' he asked.

Hermione smiled, taking his hand. She spoke once they were on the dance floor, in each other's arms.

'I remember the first time I danced with you,' she said. 'I believe I had just finished chasing Pansy off of you.'

'Which you did with remarkable self-restraint.'

'Yes,' Hermione laughed.

'You just couldn't keep your hands off me,' he teased.

'Hey! What about _you_?'

'I _know_ I can't keep my hands off of you,' he rumbled in her ear.

'Draco,' Hermione laughed as he slid his hand down her back towards her arse. 'My family is watching.'

'So?' he asked, though he put his hand back in a more appropriate place.

'Look over there,' she whispered.

Narcissa and Snape were dancing closely, whispering to each other. Hermione had never seen Snape look more contented.

'Hermione, honestly, that is my mother over there,' Draco protested. 'As much as it pleases me to see her happy, I would rather not look at her in Sn-Severus' arms for too long. I mean, she my _mother_.'

'You are so-'

'Incredibly wonderful?' he asked, raising his eyebrows dashingly.

'Well, yes,' she agreed, 'but I wasn't going to say that.'

'But you were thinking it.'

'And what are you thinking?'

Draco grinned broadly at her. 'Do you really want to know?'

Pretended to be serious and frowned at him.

'No, what I'm really thinking is how lucky I am to have you. How lucky we are to have each other. You put up with my tendency to be a bit self-centred from time to time, which I'm quite sure few people would do. And you are _exquisitely_ beautiful.'

'Thank you,' Hermione said, smiling wickedly.

'Oh, now what are you thinking?' Draco asked, kissing her tenderly.

'Wouldn't you like to find out?' she murmured and kissed him again.

FIN


End file.
